User blog:Tigerisnormal/Tigerisnormal vs Firebrand795 - Third Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round 4 (Semi-Finals)
It's the semi-finals. This battle has two people in it. Battle log: --- 10/15/2014 4:53 PM MST: Blog is created. Battle has not begun yet. 10/17/2014 8:15 PM MST: Tigerisnormal's first verse has been added. 8:39 PM MST: Firebrand795's first verse has been added. 10/23/2014 7:22 PM MST: Tigerisnormal's second verse has been added. 7:28 PM MST: Firebrand795's second verse has been added. 10:37 PM MST: Tigerisnormal's third verse has been added. 10/24/2014 7:41 AM MST: Firebrand795's third verse has been added. The voting may commence. Firebrand795 vs Tigerisnormal BARELY NOTICED BY PEOPLE OUTSIDE THE WIKI USER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY OF ERB WIKI AND NOWHERE ELSE! FIRE BRAND 7 9 5! IS BATTLING USING WORDS AGAINST! TIGER IS NORMAL! WHO IS ALSO BATTLING USING WORDS! BEGIN! Tigerisnormal Important news: it's here! Da battle to end your tourney streak. Stomped a legend's superior out while you got a free week. Like your Internet and fan-mades, you're looking the worse for wear. You're gonna really need help. It's not even close to being fair, When you've declared warfare against this rap extraordinaire. I'll torch Robomod's metal on the mic, make her explode in flares! When I'm through with you, you'll be done with tourney battles forever. Too much argument? Go and rage quit... Oh, wait, you did. Remember? Firebrand795 You had a nice run there, but I'm stepping in to end it for good I'll crush you in the polls, call me the Mike Tyson to your Woods. You are an irrelevent face in the crowd, absolutely no fame, You should be more scared here than you are revealing your name! You don't a lot about yourself, something that you're trying to hide? I CE that this suspicious Devil spawn will face my Wrath. his victory? Dean-ied! If this scum thinks he can win, I think that he'll find that he has to go through me, Wish he knew that he has less of a chance here than he did getting married to me! Tigerisnormal At least you tried, but it was useless, just like your mod powers. Go face a cat you stand more of a chance against, like Jagaur. I got my Eye on you, 'cause I'll be the only one that survives. Member of Four Stars, and my Mashing Up Lexi skills are a Five! Fierce like Shere Khan, but no flame'll make me flee in a frenzy. You failed so bad, I could bring you down if my name was Kenny! I'll destroy you like a virus. It's a vicious hunter you've woken. The only worse chance than for your victory is of your promotion! Firebrand795 I'll make a munkee out of you, you're a bigger joke than that battle's intro, Radically Weaving my way to victory, even you said you don't expect the win, tho Raps more pathetic than IGLY, how you even got past CW is a mystery, An American crushing a Vietnamese, truly a battle remaking history I'm the real predator here, when I strike it'll take a while to walk off your scars You're just a pathetic pussycat, and the absolute worst of the new Four Stars T'''ruth is, you're a failure, not Magnificent at all, you'll see when the voters pick me '''I'm pretty sure I wouldn't lose to somebody that got blocked on their own wiki! Tigerisnormal *sigh* You must be joking. Can't you at least try to stay original? That and your full-out steam blowout, I can hardly call subliminal. I'm in the rhyme zone, while you look like you need to use RhymeZone. As a Psychic, you know that me winning is the opposite of Unown! The best thing ever happened in the tourney: my domination! Bringing saturation of admiration to the Wiki Nation! Even with an "Equal"izer, maggot, it's clear I'm the better one. You want to play bold letters? Here's mine for you: TIGER'SWON! Firebrand795 G'enerally speaking, I'm the Favorite here, and I've got disses aplenty '''E'ven Pixel knew better than to step to me, still think you can best me? 'R'espect my opinion here, none of your drek can infect or even offend me, 'S'ee, I'm like a vet, because I'm gonna inject this spek and put him to slep free 'U'nderstand, if you permantly "Do a go" you'll quickly fade from our memory. 'C'an't help it, my cat allergy doesn't bother when I'm facing the pussy inferior to BreZ '''K, I've specially wrecked easy, gave a fallen Soldier his descent, a win any user can see. 'S'aid you liked my hidden message last time, here's one for you, it's a thought from Lexi. Who won? The majority decides. Vote in the comment section after the battle finishes. Category:Blog posts